


[BLACK]

by cherry_tae



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_tae/pseuds/cherry_tae
Summary: You chose this...





	[BLACK]

**Author's Note:**

> this is the very bad ending to [love me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213963/chapters/45680614); you should read that first if you haven't— n read all the way through to ch. 2 before reading the ending(s)

Poor Kai. He's a good kid. He doesn't deserve this. But Beomgyu did.

 

It's a month after that phone call.

 

* * *

 

"Hello?" Kai walked to the wall phone and answered it, smiling just as he always does. It's quite weird that this house still had a functioning wall phone— well, it is really old— but that's just one of the things Kai likes about this place. He thought maybe it was his parents or one of his friends from school got his number and wanted to hang out.

 

"Yes, this is Kai, his brother.......What...?"

 

His smile was wiped from his face, his voice was quiet, almost inaudible. His eyes filled with tears instantly. He hoped this was some sick joke.

 

The boys looked at him with worry. 

 

Yeonjun just lays on the sofa, playing with his tails with his eyes closed— he can't look at what he did to the only one he loves.

 

Hueningkai takes the phone away from his ear, not wanting to hear any more of the policewoman's voice. His legs go numb and he sits on the floor letting go of the telephone; his hands go to tug on his hair as he cries hysterically into his knees. Taehyun rushes to sit next to him and hold him and Soobin grabs the phone.

 

"H-Hello?" Soobin says nervous and obviously panicking, "Beomgyu? He's where?"

 

* * *

 

The atmosphere is dark. Grey clouds fill the sky. You couldn't see the sun no matter how hard you try. Kai checked the weather and it's supposed to be sunny tomorrow but is there really any sun without him? Without Beomgyu. He's here but he's not. His body's here but he's not. It's about 6 feet away. About 7 feet from Hueningkai. He didn't want to get to close. Everything is black.

 

Everyone's here. But no one's as devastated as Kai. No one. Everyone's in tears, sure. Kai's not crying anymore, he wants to hold it in-- just for right now.

 

The field is quiet. The only one that speaks is the priest. He reads the eulogy next to the black and silver casket held up above the 6-foot hole in the ground.

 

Kai tries to hold it in but can't. Towards the end of the speech, a few tears fall without him noticing. But once he notices he just lets it happen. He has a headache. It's quiet again. He hears a voice he's never heard before.

 

_"I'm sorry."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> welp....
> 
> What you didn't choose: [Pink and White](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258726)
> 
>  
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/priki_sungie)


End file.
